Colossus
Piotr Rasputin '''AKA '''Colossus has the ability to change his body's tissue into an organic, steel-like material. This gives him superhuman strength (he can lift at least 70 tons) and protects him from injury. Colossus is also a talented artist, he only reluctantly agrees to use his powers in combat, feeling it is his responsibility to use his abilities for the betterment of human and mutant-kind. History Colossus joined the X-Men. Colossus trained with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler when Wolverine messed the three up and left them hanging once they were captured by him. Once Jean Grey blew up the Xavier Mansion, Colossus left the X-Men. He returned to Russia to be with his family. When Wolverine reformed the team, Colossus turned down the offer because he did not want to leave his family again,thus not returning to the x men again. Powers Enhanced Mutant Physiology: Colossus is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance.2 This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel.2 He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time.2 The longest time he has remained in armored form by choice so far has been five days). Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal.2 If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. Organic Steel Form: While in the armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form, though his endurance and speed are enhanced.2 The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Colossus actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of Colossus's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Colossus gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remains unknown. Colossus cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. Superhuman Strength: After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength.2 As a teenager, he was sufficiently strong enough to be listed as a class 70. (This scale is only for comparisons between characters, and should not remotely be taken literally). However, as a fully mature adult, his strength has increased to the point that he is listed at exactly class 100.2 He was able to used his strength to hold his own against the likes of Juggernaut. Superhuman Stamina: Also, while in armored form, Colossus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him.71 He also does not need to breathe while transformed, but it is believed that he could not survive for long in a vacuum. * Superhuman Durability: In his armored form, Colossus has a high degree of imperviousness to injury.2 His armored form can withstand ballistic penetration, including that of a 110 millimeter Howitzer shell.2 He can survive temperature extremes from 70 degrees Fahrenheit above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit.2 He can survive a collision with a loaded, one ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT.2 He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body.6972 Colossus' armored form cannot rust under normal Earth conditions.2Furthermore, his eyes become steel-like and allowing his eyeballs to withstand and deflect even the impact of a .45 caliber bullet.2 * Peak Human Speed: In his armored form, Colossus's speed is at the peak of human potential, enabling him to run 32-36 mph. Background *Colossus was voiced by Phil Morris. *Colossus's real name was changed from the Russian Piotr to the English Peter. *Colossus was supposed to return following the explosion but the producers decided against it. He was supposed to return for the proposed second season before the series was cancelled. Category:Former X-Men Category:X-Men Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Heroes